


I Thought He Would Have Noticed....Honestly...

by Prometheus214782



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Gabriel Loves Him Right Back, Inaccurate Quotes, Lucifer Loves His Little Bro, Lucifer Taught Gabriel Everything He Knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prometheus214782/pseuds/Prometheus214782
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer taught him everything he knew, so how could he have not noticed? Gabriel never actually meant to, you know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought He Would Have Noticed....Honestly...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Hope you like it...

“Take her and leave!” he screams at Sam and Dean, pushing Kali towards them, honey-brown eyes fixed on his brother, Lucifer him self. Archangel blade raised in a challenging manner, his turns is full attention to Lucifer again, eye filled with regret and anger. “I knew that you have slummed, dear brother, but this, this is low…even for you.” That leaves Gabriel furious, eyes betraying his hurt to the carelessness of Lucifer’s tone, and watches, blade cocked again in a warning as Lucifer takes a step closer, smirk ever present.

“So this is what you are now? Pledging you allegiance with a woman? Lucifer hisses, voice full of spite at the last word, this is what their unbroken bond had become. The little brother that had once looked up at him with awe in his eyes, gleefully smiling as he showed him the tricks he knows now. The little brother that was always popping candy, begging and whining for Lucifer to try some too, the little brother that would look at him with worry in his eyes when he got hurt…Now pledged allegiance with that creature.And against him none the less.

“What? I’m in an allegiance with the Pagan Gods? With Michael? Tell you what, if he was here, I’d shiv his ass too. I’m siding with the humans on this…” That when he swore that he could hear himself snap…His little bro, the only one the devil has ever loved has just turned his back against him, shutting him out. “Lucifer, you are my brother, and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.” 

That made him glare, eye betraying his hurt, tone strong as he advanced once more, hoping to get another glimpse at the angel he loved. “Watch you tone with me” he had said, hoping to initiate a reaction, a reaction like always…but there was none as the blade glinted in the faint light. Mad, he had pushed forwards, eyes set, when Gabriel had glanced sideways, escaping his murderous glare. 

That was it, the blade, white hot, plunged into him, eyes widening in genuine shock as his little bro shimmered, dissipating. And gasped as the real Gabriel cradles him, bringing him to his knees, twisting the blade pushed deep within him. And he turns, eyes gaping a little too wide, eyes dimmed a little too much, as he glances down at the pale hand that holds the blade to his already breaking vessel. Then up to meat Gabriel’s glimmering eyes that are already filled with regret, and hurt.  
“I though you would have noticed! I swear!” as Lucifer slumps, onto his little bro, eyes closing with the pain. Gabriel lay’s him on the ground, pulling his blade out, tearing a weak scream from Lucifer’s throat. And mutter’s “I’m sorry…” before vanishing. 

Lucifer lays still, eyes finally closed in a weary pain, as the finally wisps of his tattered grace leaves him, his dead vessel, and a barley there outline of his once majestic wings.


End file.
